Gone To Far
by FlameNight
Summary: Crystel and Flame Night have pulled yet another prank, but this one may have gone a little to far. Forever incomplete.
1. Chapter 1

'Crap"Flame muttered as one of the retared jock boys chased her. Drama queen.

"Your dead Night" Jock boy one yelled.

"Your wrong i'm still moving which means I'm still alive." Retards.

Jock boy two ran at Flame and tackled her to the ground.

"Asshole" Flame gasped "Do you have any idea how HEAVY you are? Get the hell of me before I soffocate."

Flame shoved jock boy two off of her. Before she could make a run for it jock boy one grabbed her her arm .

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you in Night?" Jock boy two asked.

"Ya about as much as you weigh which is ALOT." Flame snapped.

"Why you little-" Jock boy two pulled his arm back to punch her.

Out of no where a hand grabbed jock boy two's arm. All three off them turned to see Crystel Night Flames sister the most feared kid in in the whole school class standing there with a mad expression on her face.

"How dare you try to hit my sister." Crystel said anger in her voice.

"Go away bitch this has nothing to do with you." Jock boy one ordered a tremble in his voice.

Flame could tell he was afraid of Crystel every one was afraid of Cystel. But nobody was afraid of Flame no matter how many pranks she pulled nobody was afraid of her.

"You dare try to order me around child or as my sister would call you retard." Crystel snapped as she turned to jock boy one, but as she did jock boy two pulled his arm out of Crystel's grasp and eldowed Flame in the face.

Flame stumbled back holding a hand to her nose blood seeping from between her fingers . Crystel's eyes flared red she grabbed jock boy two's arm and snapped it backwards as hard as she could shattering the bone. He fell to the ground and sceamed blood runing from between his fingers. Crystel covered her mouth and nose and ran.

"Crap" Flame muttered, she knew Crystel wasn't running from fear. She was running because of the blood lust.

"what the hell your sisters such a freak." Jock boy one yelled as he ran to his friend on the ground.

"Ya-well- Your friend sceams like a girl." Flame stuttered. Then turned and ran. As she turned the corner she saw Crystel latched on to there home ec teacher.

"CRYSTEL" Flame screamed. Crystel turned to Flame her eyes glowing red. Crystel lunged at Flame her her fangs peircing Flame throat. It only took a few mouthfuls of witch blood to satisfy the thirst but even that was to much. The last thig Flame herd was Crystel's broken voice whispering" What have I done?". Everything went black. ...


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it" Flame groaned as she started to wake up. "Are you alright?" A concerned voice asked. Flame's eyes snapped open in frount of her was a man wearing a scarf. Wait a second, were the hell was Crystel? Flame reached out with her mind. But found nothing. "Were's my sister?" Flame croaked. The man looked over his shoulder. Flame then noticed the there was a young man standing behind him. The young man shook his head.  
>"Don't worry about it. " The scarf man said. "Don't worry about it? How the hell can you tell me not to worry about it?" Flame asked starting to panic. Were was Crystel? The young man walked over to Flame and was about to place his hand on her head but scarf man grabbed his arm. "Theres no need to earase her memories right now Kaname." He whispered probably thinking that Flame couldn't hear him. "We don't want her to panic Cross." Kaname whispered back, reaching for Flame agian. Flame shot up and grabbed Kaname's arm, before he relized what was happening Flame had him on his knees his arm twisted behind his back and dagger to his thoat.<br>"There is no way I'm going to let you earase my memories. Now this is the last time I'm going to ask peacefully. WERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER!"Flame shouted. "Theres no need to get violent." Cross said in a soothing voice. "Then tell me were my sister is." Flame ordered starting to lose her temper. "A vampire hunter got her, she's probably dead." Kaname said in a calm voice. Flame shook her head in denial. "She can't be dead I would have felt it." Flame whispered to herself. "The vampire hunter saw your sister attack you so he shot her and took her away." Cross said. As Cross was talking Flame thought she felt her sister in her mind. Flame let go of Kaname and put both hans to her head and with all her strenth tried to trace her sister. Flame gasped. She knew were Crystel was. Flame turned to the door but Kaname blocked her way. "Look, I don't have alot time to find my sister so either move or I'll kick you in a place no man ever wants to be kick." Flame threatened. "Let me come with you." Kaname said. "Why the hell should I let you come with me? I don't like you, you tried to erase my freaking memory." Flame snapped. "Because you'll need my help fighting all the hunters."He said in an annoyed voice, like I should know this. "Why there weapons don't work on me?" Flame asked how dumb was this guy. "Aren't you a vampire?"He asked looking confused. "No I'm a witch."Flame snapped, then slapped a hand over her did she tell him that? "I thought witches were wiped out hundreds of years ago?" Kaname said slowly. "No we just hid, you stupid vampires were trying to kill us."Flame said she loved insulting him. "You drank our blood." Kaname snapped. "so?" Flame asked. "So it was cruel and unfair."He snapped agian. "You dink human blood is that cruel and unfair to?" Flame asked. Before Kaname could say anything Cross interupted. "Actually some vampires don't dink human blood anymore they use blood tablets." Cross said with pride in his voice. "Oh" Flame murmered. She didn't know that. "So are we going to rescue your sister or not?" Kaname asked in an impaicent voice. "I am, your not" Flame anwsered. "Oh really?" "Yes really." Flame and Kaname glared at each other for three minutes before Flame gave in. Usually she could have glared longer, but she really was worried about Crystel. "Fine lets go." Flame snapped. "I knew you'd come to relize that I was right. Flame kicked . He groaned and dropped to the ground. "Well are you coming opr are you going to lie there on the floor and cry like a little baby?" Flame asked in a mocking voice. Kaname struggled to his feet and opened the door for Flame and smiled. Crap, she thought that he was just going to stay on the grabbed her sowrd. Off they went.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystel carefully opened one eye. She was in a cage. She shifted slightly trying to get a better look when pain shot threw her side.

"I know your awake vampire, so stop pretending to be asleep." A voice ordered from her left. In a blur crystel was up and standing preparing for a fight. All of a sudden excrucaiting pain went throught her head. She gasped and dropped to the ground.

"Who are you?" She demanded. There was a laugh.  
>"What you don't remember me, bloodsucker?"The voice asked in a mocking voice.<p>

"Show yourself, or are you to afraid?" Crystel taunted.

The room was suddenly so bright that Crystl had to cover her eyes. She turned to the left and blinked sure her eyes were tricking her. It was a child. Seven years old at the most. The child laughed seeing Crystel's shocked expression. "I don't look that bad do I.?" She laughed.

"Who are you?"Crystel asked agian.

The child looked at her for a long moment, then with a wave of her hand she was covered in blood and looked just like Flame. "Do you not remember me sister? I'm Flames twin, or as you refered to me 'the demoned versoin of sweet innocet Flame'."She laughed agian.

"Fire."Crystel whispered. All the memories came back...

"Flame!"Crystel yelled.

"BOO!"Flame jumped out from between two trees.

Crystel laughed and jumped back. "Nice try but you'll have to do better then that if you want to scare me Flame."

Crystel laughed.

"Girls!" Their mother yelled."Time for super!"

"Coming!" Flame yelled back.

Then frowned. "Weres Fire Crystel?"

Flame asked concered for her twin. "Shes probably inside already."Crystel said, seceretly hoping that she got lost some where in the forest.

"Kay' lets go I'm hungery." Flame said starting to walk towards the house.

"Race you home Crystel!" Flame laughed starting to run.

"Your on sis!"Crystel said easily catching up with Flame.

They were at the edge of the forest when they herd a scream. "What was that?"Flame asked.

"I don't know I'll go check it go tell Mom that I went to go find Fire ok?" Crystel asked wanting to get Flame away from any possible danger.

"No," Flame said stomping her foot. "I'm coming too."

Crystel sighed."Fine you can come but be careful."

"Ok"Flame said happily.

They both turned and started to run to the scream. They both saw Fire sitting on the ground,surrounded by blood. But it wasn't here blood. It was their fathers.

"Fire," Flame whispered. "What did you do?"

Fire turned to them, a smile on her face. "Hi Flame." Fire said starting to get up and walking towards Flame.

Crystel jumped in frount of Flame trying to protect her in case Fire tried anything. "What did you do?" Flame cried.

"I took care of dad, he was a was going to kill me."Fire laughed."But now we're all safe."

"All?" Crystel asked.

Fire laughed. Suddenly Crystel and Flame were surrounded by demons. "I'm so sorry, but now that you know what I did you have to die." Fire said in a sad voice.

The demons lunged at them, but before any of them could touch them Crystel lifted her hands. Dark flames shot out of her hands lighting all of the demons on fire. Fire screamed in fury lunging at Crystel. They both went to the ground. In a few minutes, Crystel had Fire by the thoat. Fire looked up at her tears in her eyes.

"Don't kill me, I'm your sister just like Flame." She begged.

"You are the demoned version of Flame," Crystel snarled, and blasted Fire. There was a flash of light and she was gone...

Cystel looked up at Fire. Fire laughed. "Time to die sister" Fire lifted her hands but before she could do anything Flame burst threw the door. Sword in hand.

"Your mistaken Fire, it is time for you to die." Flame hissed. Flame lunged at Fire. The fight began.


	4. Chapter 4

Flame quickely blocked Fire's attack.

She glanced towards the door. Were was that dumb pureblood? Flame's mind snapped back to the fight as Fire's sword peirced her skin. She gasped and stumbled back. Fire laughed, and stabbed her agian. Flame fell to her knees. She looked up. Fire had the sword raised above her head. Come on Kaname I could really use your help right now, Flame thought to herself. Kaname burst threw the door. He started to walk towards Flame but she shook her head.

"Get Crystel."Flame gasped.

"Max!" Fire shouted, "Get him!"

A large man with a gun in his hand walked threw the door. Kaname smashed his fist in his face. Max just laughed, and showed Kaname his his hand was a tatto of a Flame. It was Fire's mark. A witch can put her mark on anyone they want, and that person would have a witches ability to harden there skin. Flame smiled at Fire stupidity, she had turned her back on her. Flame quickley rose to her feat and grabbed Fire's sword. Fire gasped and turned aruond only to be hit in the face by Flame. Flame gasped and stumbled back. Fire laughed.

"Have you forgotten sister? We are twins we share each other pain." Fire smirked and hit herself in the gut hard.

Flame groaned and doubled over. Flame looked over at Kaname who was struggling to beat Max. Flame looked up at Fire and laughed. `Have you forgotten sister?'' Flame repeated Fire`s word`s."A witch can take off another witches mark." Flame waved her hand at Max, Fire's mark dissapeared just as Kaname punched him.

Max fell to the ground dead or alive, Flame couldn't tell.

"Bitch!" Fire screamed, and swung her fist at Flame.

Flame ducked and Fire's fist hit the brick wall. Fire stumbled. Flame took advantage of Fire's moment of weakness, and slamed her fist into her face. Knocking Fire out. Flame turned around and saw that Crystel had been untied and Kaname was helping her stand. They were both staring at her.

"What?"Flame asked. They didn't anwser. Flame rolled her eyes. All she did was punch Fire. What was so surprising abount that?

"Flame" Crystel whispered. "your in witch form. "I'm what?" Flame gasped.

It was against witch law to reveal your true form.

"Don't worry about it, I wont tell anyone about you revealing your witch form." Kaname said.

"I'm soposed to trust you vamp boy?" Flame asked.

"Do you have a choice?" Kaname asked in a calm voice.

"No" Flame grumbled.

"Hate to break up this arguement but don't you think we should be going before Fire wakes up." Crystel asked.

" I don't want to leave, I want to see Fire's face when she wakes up and relises that I beat her."Flame whined.

"Do you also want to see what she'll do to you when she wakes up?" Crystel asked.

"Yep!" Flame said.

"Flame" Crystel warned.

"Fine lets go." Flame said sounding very dissapointed.

As the were walking Flame relised that they had a little problem. "Um, Crystel were are we going to go? WE got expelled." Flame asked. "You two are going to Cross academy!" Chairman Cross said in a cheerful voice. "Were WHAT?" Crystel and Flame both said at the exact same time.


	5. Chapter 5

" I can't believe we're going to cross academy." Flame grumbled.

"You'll love it there!" Chairman Cross said excitedly.

"Doubt it." Flamed muttered.

" You'll get to meet more vampires."

" Thats a good thing?" Flame asked.

"Yes of course it is! Their supernatural beings just like you!" Cross said.

" There freaking VAMPIRES! How are they anything like us?"

"I'm a vampire." Crystel murmered from behind Flame.

"HOLY CRAP!" Flame yelled. "Make a noise when your walking would you?"

"Sorry." Crystel murmered.

" See," Cross said "Your related to a vampire. So you know how to live with them."

"Why does it matter wether or not I know how to live with-" Flame froze mid sentence, her eyes widened with horror. "You SO not putting us in the Night Class."

"I am," Cross said cheerfully.

Flame opened her mouth, probably about to say something rude. But before she could Crystel covered her mouth with her hand.

"We would love to go to the Night Class, but I'm warning you now. If any of the students in the Night Class go anywhere near Flame, they will pay." Crystel warned, her eyes glowing red.

"I can asure you that none of the wonderful Night Class students will harm Flame," Cross said.

"You'd better be right." Crystel said turning around and walking towards Flame, who had gotten bored with the conversation and wandered away. Crystel was thankful that Flame hadn't herd what she had said to Cross. Flame hated it when Crystel got over protective. Flame said it made her seem weak. Flame had a lot of Crystel got closer she thought Flame looked like she was in pain.

"Are you ok?" Crystel asked concerned that Flame might have been hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Flame anwsered.

"Are you mad?" Crystel asked Flame.

" A little, I hate it how he just told us that we were going to Cross academy." Flame sighed. She was so tired she thought she would colapse any second now that she wasn't angery. She always had more energy when she was angery.

"By the way, I hope I didn't offened you when I was taking to cross about vampires."

"You didn't."

They just stood there for a moment in silence. Flame broke the silence when she laughed. Crystel looked over at her with a confused expression.

"I was just thinking about how one prank got us here." Flame exlained.

Crystel laughed softly. But then frowned. She turned to her sister.

"What did you even do?" She asked relising that she didn't even know.

"Oh..um..I kinda accidentaly put some..er..pictures of him on the internet." Flame mumbled.

"What kid of pictures?" Crystel asked

"There not gross or anything." Flame laughed. "Get your head out of the gutter."

"Can I see them?" Crystel asked holding out her hand for Flames phone.

"Sure" Flame said, giving Crystel the phone. After a moment Crystel laughed. Flame had put make-up on jock boy one, aka Max. Jock boy two was wearing a dress.

"Wow no kidding they wanted to kill you, I'd want to kill you to." Crystel said shaking her head at Flame. Sometimes Flame had the maturity of a bad-behaved five year old.

"Girls!" Cross called, "Time to go!"

The girls looked at each other then started walking towards Kaname and Cross.

"How come vamp boy gets shot gun?" Flame asked as they got into the car.

"Because I'm better than you"Kaname anwsered shortly.

"Like hell you are!" Flame snapped.

Crystel sighed, and leaned back into the seat. But then shot up as pain flashed across Flame's face. But then Flame turned to her and smiled. Crystel shook her head and leaned back. She must have been imangened it.

Little did she know, she hadden't imanaged it and things would get alot worse soon.

... 


	6. Important Authors Note, PLEASE READ!

Okay, I think people should know that I'm not updating until I get seven reviews. I'm not trying to be mean, I just want to know people want me to update enough to review.

So Please REVIEW!

-Flame Night


End file.
